Kasandra
) }}Kasandra (Japanese: , Kasane) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Kasandra uses the dark element, wields a Shield Hammer, and acts as a Tank in battle. She wears a strange mask behind her head depicting the face of a fox with red eyes. She puts on this mask during her specials, and it seems to be the source of an alter-ego. According to the Greedy Monster information, she was once the Blade of a "Famed Driver" until they were eaten alive, returning Kasandra to her Core Crystal inside the monster's stomach. Kasandra was designed by , Shirabii, an artist for Fate/Grand Order. Acquisition Kasandra is bonded from the Lucky Core Crystal, which is dropped by the level 39 Gluttonous Marrin. To fight the Gluttonous Marrin, the Greedy Monster info must first be obtained, either by speaking to Razzlydazzly at Argentum's Goldmouth Exit Dock or by purchasing it from any Informant. This info becomes available after the party reaches Mor Ardain. After the info is received, Gluttonous Marrin has a chance of appearing when Rex salvages at the Salvage Point near Chansagh Wastes in Mor Ardain. The odds of the Gluttonous Marrin appearing are affected by the same factors as other salvage enemies. To obtain Kasandra's Core Crystal, it is advisable to use Normal Cylinders, disengage any Blades with the Salvaging Mastery field skill, and to fail the challenge prompts when salvaging. Personality Kasandra comes across as a very cheery young Blade, though the mask on the back of her head radiates with a dark aura. Additionally, during some specials, the mask covers her face and upon coming off, Kasandra acts as if she had no idea what happened. Kasandra considers herself very lucky, making her very unaware of the misfortune she brings to people around her. However, others have noticed this and are very cautious around her. Appearance Kasandra is a young woman with long black hair, pale skin, horizontal pointed ears and large dark pink eyes. She wears a cursed fox mask on the back of her head, giving her the appearance of having large white fox ears when viewed from the front. She wears a white dress over a blue skirt, as well as gold and red dangle earrings. Her hands, arms and legs are wrapped in bandages, with bolted gold rings attached near each pair of joints. Sharp black claws protrude from the bandages on her hands. Her feet, which are exposed, are clawed and outfitted with open footwear sporting a blue diamond shape on top. They are also notably of a very dark color. It can be noted that in Kasandra's official art, her feet are black and her feet's claws are gold, while in-game, it is instead the claws that are black and her feet are midnight blue. Glowing blue energy lines are present on her forehead, arms and legs. Her core crystal is circular. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest Kasandra's Heart-to-Heart, "Forward-Looking Woman", takes place between Kasandra and her Driver at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Cliffs of Morytha. Kasandra is looking for a beautiful sunset and finds it, although it almost immediately begins to rain heavily. Kasandra notes that bad weather seems to follow her, and her Driver suggests that her mask may be cursed. Kasandra laughs this off, and declares herself the luckiest Blade alive. After unlocking level 3 of her Affinity Chart and sleeping at Coedwig Inn in Gormott Province Kasandra will initiate her Blade Quest, Our Daily Bread. Kasandra wakes craving Lucky Dawn Bread, which is only sold at dawn, and so the party go out to the bakery to get her some. However an accident at the bakery causes there to be no bread, with the bakery owner asking that the party go to visit Otto to get timber for repairs. The party finds that Otto is missing, having been kidnapped by Tirkin, and go to rescue him from Tirkin Turf. After defeating his captors and returning him to the woodyard, the party search for a missing Nopon merchant and find that he too has been attacked by Tirkin and his wares stolen. He is terrified of Kasandra, having met her and her bad luck before, which does not abate when a tree branch falls on him when she appears. When the party goes to fight the Tirkin a lightning strike destroys the enemies. Upon retrieving the goods, the Nopon begs them to leave him alone, and the bakery is repaired and sells Kasandra her bread. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Sentimental Burst - ''Condense dark ether until it explodes. * Lv. 2 - ''Hidden Emotion - Hit the shield while in the air, and emit a large amount of healing. * Lv. 3 - Secret Desire - Enter unconscious state with the mask and draw out your true power. * Lv. 4 - Melancholic Break - Offer prayers to your shield, then release a large number of bandages. Blade Arts * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Calamity - Slightly raises aggro every second and increases all attack aggro. * Fortune - Absorbs critical damage dealt as HP. * Stability - Increases damage dealt from the front. Field Skills * Nopon Wisdom - Lv. 3 * Agronomy - Lv. 3 * One Lucky Gal - Lv. 3 (Skill unique to Kasandra) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Felmeri Fairy Statue (Art), Astrology Made Simple (Literature) Affinity Chart Trivia * If the Greedy Monster info is obtained from Razzlydazzly, he tells the party about an "amazing" Nopon Driver and Legendary Salvager named Noporikh who was swallowed by the Gluttonous Marrin. Although not explicitly stated, it is implied that Noporikh was Kasandra's previous Driver. * The Japanese name, Kasane, is related to the Japanese term "kasane gasane no fukou" (Japanese: ), translating as "run of misfortune" (i.e. a series of successive unfortunate happenings). * Kasandra's English name likely refers to the princess of Troy of the same name from Greek mythology (Greek: Κασσάνδρα), who foresaw the fall of Troy but whom nobody believed, or the usage of said person in metaphor. Gallery XC2 Kasandra Artwork.png|Official art Kasandra & Mòrag.png|Kasandra with Mòrag XC2 - Kasandra Hammer Shield.png|The shield design of Kasandra's personal Hammershield Kasandra s.jpg|Kasandra activating her level 3 special Kasandra s2.jpg|Kasandra using her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Kasandra